


The Missing Prince

by Newblood_Freya (Fizzy_bee23)



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Dead Elara Merandus, Fluff, Freedom Fighters, Maven Calore gets Therapy, Mental Illness, Mentally stable Maven Calore, Montford, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_bee23/pseuds/Newblood_Freya
Summary: Two days after the mysterious death of Elara Merandus Second Queen of Norta, her fifteen year old son: Prince Maven Calore disappears in the night without a trace. Rumors say kidnapping, but no one has stepped forward to claim responsibility for the deed, nor has any ransom been issued.Come and see what happened to the young prince during his sudden disappearance.





	1. The same shade of empty

**Author's Note:**

> The title may change

* * *

 

I can hear the low tones of a heated conversation coming somewhere from my right. I want to sit up. To open my eyes. To ask what the hell is going on. Or at least tell them to go argue somewhere else.

But I can’t.

I can’t speak or move. Forming coherent thoughts is like wading through sea of gelatin. I have no choice but to listen to the rise and fall of the aggressive interaction. Whoever they are they’re too far away for me eavesdrop properly. I think I might have heard something that sounded suspiciously like my name, but there’s no way for me to find out in my current state.

As hard as I try to resist, I can’t stop myself from succumbing to the unrelenting pull of sleep.

o0o

The next time I came to, it was all at once. My body jolted upward as my eyes snapped open. I blinked a few times trying to get my vision to focus while I catch my breath.

The first thing I notice is that my flame maker bracelets are gone.

Before I can properly freak out about that fact and perhaps find out where the hell I am, a voice comes from somewhere to my left. “What’s your name?”

My head snapped over to look at the speaker. It was a girl, sitting cross legged on a bed identical to mine, and giving me a bored look. “What?” I ask, deciding to play dumb for the time being.

The girl tilted her head slightly like cat deciding whether or not you pose a threat. “Your name. What is it?” She sighed then uncrossed her legs and turned lie on her back. Eyes fixed on the ceiling she continued, “I figure if you’re going to be my roommate and all, I might as well know your name. But it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. I don’t even know my own name, so I won’t be able to give you one in return.”

Swinging my feet off of the comfortable twin bed I consider her for a moment, deciding what to address first. I’m somewhat curious about her accent, but starting with something personal might make her close off. So I start simple, “Roommates?”

The girl gives a single, sharp, nod. “Yes.” I wait a second for her to elaborate but she simply continues to inspect the ceiling. “They were arguing about you.”

It’s an effort not to show my curiosity as I ask, “Who was?”

“The Captain, and someone else. I don’t know his name.” Abruptly she popped up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and made eye contact. There was something strange about her eyes, I’d have to get closer to know _what_ exactly. But I’m not sure I should get close to her without my bracelets.

I start rub my rist put off by the unfamiliar bareness, before internally scolding myself for the action. Mother would not allow me to show such vulnerability. _Especially_ in front of a potential threat. If she searches my memory and sees it then I’m- the train of thought breaks abruptly as I remember the fact of her suspicious death. My mind suddenly goes blank and the world slips out of focus.

My focus returns as the girl continues. “I’ve seen the way they differ to her. To the Captain, I mean. The only way I can see them openly disagreeing with her in front of others, about someone, is if that someone is pretty important.”

She leans back and gives me an appraising look. I open my mouth to protest, but before I can she keeps on. “The other one asked why they couldn’t just ransom you back to Norta. So, I’m going to assume that’s where you’re from. Now, a ransom and the fact that this argument was happening at all implies that you,” She points a finger at me. “are someone important. Judging by the way you hold yourself and the almost diplomatic way you consider your words before you speak, I would’ve guessed future lord of one of their silver houses. But, then I heard the words Whisper Queen. So that would make you one of the princes.”

She had dropped her hand mid way through through the second half of her little speech. The look she’s giving me very clearly expresses: _Cut the bullshit._

I rack my brain trying to find a way to explain. To excuse or dismiss her frighteningly _on the nose_ deduction. But, there’s nothing I can say, or if there is it’s not coming to mind.

So I don’t say anything at all. Instead, I return her appraisal. She’s wearing loose white pants and a short sleeved shirt to match, same as me. Her hair hangs in wild dark brown curls that nearly brush her thighs while she’s sitting. Clearly it hasn’t been cut in a while, if ever. She has light brown skin smattered with freckles. The girl is beautiful, but once again it’s her eyes that pull me in.

At first, all I see is what looks like a star in her left iris. But the longer I look, the more I realize why I didn’t want to get closer when we locked eyes the first time.  
They’re empty. Her eyes are the same shade of empty as mine.

“Where are we?”

The girl visibly deflates at my question. Less disappointment more exhaustion, I think. “A privately owned, uncharted island far far away from that little war torn country of yours.”  
  
This time I didn’t bother masking my irritation. “I meant what is this place. Why are we here. Why am I here.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t get huffy with me just because you weren’t asking the right questions. _This place_ , is a special facility dedicated to the rehabilitation of people who have been manipulated by Whispers for a long period of time.”

She pasted on an almost believable friendly smile and said, “Welcome to the island.”


	2. Of Ardents and Psychiatry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maven learns more about the island

I have to break eye contact after a few seconds, letting the full gravity of what I’ve just been told sink in completely. “How?”

I’m not sure what it is exactly that I’m asking. _How did they know? How do they do it? How did they even get me here in the first place?_

Maybe the girl can tell because she doesn’t acknowledge that even I’ve asked a question. Instead she lets her fake smile melt back into the blank look from before, while crossing her legs.

She leans back until she’s rested against the wall.“They call this place _The Isle of Demons._ I was told that it was so if anyone found out about it’s existence people wouldn’t be able to guess what goes on here. But, I think it’s because the people that are brought here are all haunted by their own personal demons. All in their own little private hells.”

_Their own personal demons._ That sounds about right. Not even a day after my mother died I started hearing her voice in my head. So, I suppose _Elara Merandus_ is mine.

“How did they know?”

The girl tilted her head. “Know what?”

“What she did to me. How did they know?”

A crease formed between her eyebrows. “They might’ve had you under surveillance and noticed the signs of a mind that had been tampered with.” She shrugged. “Or maybe they made an educated guess? Figuring that even if your mind was entirely you own, you’d make for a pretty good hostage. I’m not really sure.”

_Clearly._

Rolling her eyes, she continued. “Stop giving me that look. You do realize that I’m a patient here, as well. I only got here three days ago, I just make it a habit to know as much as I can about as many things as I can. That doesn’t mean I know everything.”

I suppose I’ll just have to find out on my own. That’s fine. Given how much information Star girl has, I could probably just ask someone. And if not I’ll get the information some other way. Plots are already beginning to take form in my mind.

Then something occurred to me. “Why isn’t there any silent stone? And why am I roomed with a Red? I mean even without my flame maker bracelets I could still hurt you.” The last sentence earned a small chuckle from my _roommate._

With a small almost genuine smile, Star girl answered each of my questions. “There isn’t any silent stone, because many of the people here were rescued from captivity and it could be triggering. Also, this place isn’t a prison. It’s meant to help people, not hurt them. There are, of course, a few Silencers on staff in case someone tries get murdery with their ability. But-”

“So, there are other Silvers here?”

She raised an eyebrow, otherwise saying nothing of my interruption. Nodding instead, as she continues. “Yes. Ardents as well.”

“Ardents?”

Rolling her eyes at my ignorance, Star girl let out a long sigh. “A person with red blood and _silver-like_ abilities. Last I checked they were referred to as _Ardents_ on your native continent. Which leads me to your next question. You’re roomed with a Red, because the Red in question _also_ has abilities. Believe me little prince I’m just as dangerous as you are. If not moreso.”

There are Reds with abilities.

_No, there aren’t. It’s not possible. This girl is trying to trick you. Make you fear her. Make you weak._

I try not to flinch at my mother's voice, but Star girl sees. Her voice getting softer and softer, until it’s little more than a whisper as she speaks. “The voices have started then? I wonder, are they strong enough to influence your actions? Your thoughts? Or do they simply whisper inside you? Like the ghost of the monster that ripped you apart?”

_“Shut up. Stop mocking me.”_ The words were out before I could stop them.

Her eyes widened and she blinked, as if she hadn’t realized that she had been speaking out loud. “I wasn’t mocking you. I was just curious.” She looks down at her hands. “From what I’ve seen, every whisper manipulates differently. But most victims react quite similarly, when the whisper in question has been removed from the equation. I just wanted to know how far gone you are.”

“How do you mean?”

Her voice is quiet as she traces the lines on her hands. “The voices. The headaches. The mood swings. They’re all common symptoms that appear after a severed connection from your manipulator. It’s like a drug withdrawal. Except, you generally don’t die from fever or a seizure. If it kills you, your death happens at your own hands. Or at the hands of someone protecting themselves from you.”

Her eyes close as and she takes a shuttering deep breath. This reaction tells me that she’s speaking from personal experience. Star girl opens her eyes then reaches underneath her bed, pulling out a bottle of something. She takes a long drink, then stares at the bottle as she continues. “Some people never recover. Either they’re too far gone or just resistant to treatment.”

My eyes narrow. “What is the treatment, exactly?” _What do they plan on doing to me?_

Star girl shrugs. “It’s different for everyone. Mine is mostly memory and emotion recovery. Then after I have my mind back, they’re supposed to help me through the residual trauma. Yours will probably be different. You’ll find out about everything when you meet your psychiatrist.”

I give her a flat look. “And that is…?”

“A psychiatrist is someone that assesses your mental state, figures what exactly is wrong with it, and then treat it to the best of their ability. They’ve studied for many years and actually know what they’re doing. Some of them are Whispers, but they stay out of your mind unless they have your explicit consent. Mostly they’re here to see if some of the damage done to you can be undone using an ability.”

“And when do I get to meet my psychiatrist?” Star girl just shrugged again and went back to staring at the ceiling.

I guess she’s done talking then. Fine. I’ll just have to wait then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I tried. Stay tuned for next chapter where “Star girl” gets a name and Maven meets his Psychiatrist


End file.
